Residency
by xXIchigoSohmaXx
Summary: One day a mysterious young girl gets wounded and by chance, stumbles upon the Phantomhive manor. Ciel reluctantly agrees to let her stay. Can she keep her troublesome furniture in line before Ciel decides to kick her out?   Pairings are a secret...for now


_**Yeah, I know. I'm starting another story. I am sorry but the stupid plot bunnies were trying to kill me with all of these useless ideas. Therefore I started this story. Yeah there is romance. And there is a specific pairing that I have in mind but they won't be together for a while. This story will(eventually) follow the Kuroshitsuji(Anime with a little manga) storyline. It takes place in the Kuroshitsuji world(Kind of but it is hard to explain). Also everyone from the Umineko world is dead except for the furniture. Also, I am very sorry for all the OOC in this, so sorry again. Well, bye! Please enjoy!**_

~~~=Meanwhile

+++=Time lapse

"Ojou-samaaaa*!" the girls screamed as one of the attackers punched through their master's stomach. Their master spat out blood. The attacker pulled out it's hand and the master fell to the ground. It licked it's hand and shivered with pleasure. One of the girls ran forward and slashed at it. It fell to the ground in several pieces. She crept towards her master wearily. Her master was in pretty bad shape. She might not make it.

"Ojou-sama..." she said quietly. After waited and getting no response she closed her eyes and sighed as she moved a strand of her black hair out of her face. She looked at her master again. She was in a pitiful state, lying face down on the ground, blood slowly surrounding her, soaking her brunette hair, her tan skin, her "cheap but comfortable" clothes. She had to do something. She had to do something to save her, to save her master. She looked around and called to the girl whom was closest to her. "Belphegor*!" she yelled. The girl she called glanced at her and quickly finished off her opponent. She turned towards the first girl and knelt while placing her right hand over her chest.

"Hai*, Onee-sama*?" she asked, bowing her head. The first girl rolled her master over.

"Ojou-sama..." she said quietly. Her master's eyes opened slowly.

"N-no...don't...don't leave...me...Lu-...Lu-...Luci...fer..." she said softly reaching out to Lucifer. Lucifer took her hand as she faded into unconsciousness.

"I won't." she said to the unconscious mess before her. She turned to Belphegor. "There was a mansion. Up ahead. Right?" she asked.

"Yes. It's less than a mile actually." Belphegor stated, adjusting the ponytail that rested on the left side of her head. Lucifer nodded.

"Good. Now finish up here and once your done go. We have already wasted enough of Ojou-sama's energy." Belphegor nodded.

"Alright." she said as she stood up and charged another opponent. Lucifer turned towards her master.

"Oh, the things I go through for you." she said quietly as she gingerly picked up her master and started walking away, careful not to worsen her master's injuries.

"They're getting away!" she heard someone screech. She turned just in time to see a monster charge her. She tensed, bracing for an attack but the monster was stopped as a brunette chopped him to bits. The brunette flipped her hair back and flashed a cocky smile. Lucifer smiled back and jumped into the air. She flew to the mansion and almost ran into the gates. She quickly jumped the gates and ran across the lawn.

"Hey! HEY! Can anyone help my master?" she screamed as she approached the door. She glared up at the sunny sky. How dare it look so happy when her master was so injured! She reached the door. "Hey? Can someone help her? Please? She needs help!" she yelled. The door opened to reveal a pale young man with black hair and dark amber(Me: They're amber because I say they're amber!) eyes.

"Oh my. What happened?" He asked eyeing the bloody mess in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer looked at her master. She couldn't lie. Her master would not allow that. She decided that the more simple it was the easier it would be.

"We were attacked." She said softly. "My sisters. They're still out there fighting." she said nodding in the direction in which she came.

"I see." the young man said. "Well, I'm afraid-" he stopped as he noticed something. "Oh." he said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Lucifer asked frantically.

"Neko* mimi*" he said quietly reaching out a gloved hand to the girl's ears. Lucifer tensed up. Should she really allow him to be touching her master's ears? _Well, he is the only person around who can help her...but still! It doesn't feel right._ She thought silently to herself. "Please forgive me." the man said bringing Lucifer out of her thoughts. She looked at him. He was staring at her ears. His hand hesitated over her ears before resting at his side. "Are those-"

"Yes, they're real." Lucifer said quickly. He was still staring at them. She rolled her eyes. "She was born with them. She has a tail too." he nodded.

"Please. Forgive me for being so rude. But I felt I needed to know." he took a deep breath. "Well-" he started but was cut off.

"Oneeeee-saaamaaaaa!" yelled a young girl as she was chased across the lawn, her long pale blond pigtails bounced with every step she took.

"Tch! Mataku*!" Lucifer sighed exasperatedly. She glanced at her master and then at her sister who was running from a monster. Then she glanced at the young man. "Will you hold her for a moment?" she asked as she gently shoved her master into the young man's arms and ran before waiting for him to answer. The girl's eyes opened slowly.

"N...no!" She said quietly grabbing onto the man's shirt. "Lu...Lucifer! Don't...don't leave...me...a...gain..." she drifted back into unconsciousness. Lucifer easily defeated the monster and jogged back to her master. "Is she all right?" she asked taking her master back.

"Who is Lucifer?"the man asked. Lucifer paused.

"That would be me." she said.

"Onee-sama!" the blond whined. Lucifer glared daggers at her.

"Asmodeus!" she yelled. Asmodeus flinched. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"I wanted...to see...if...Ojou-sama-" she started.

"You could've gotten her _killed_ just now. Besides! Your not supposed to be here. Your supposed to leave, remember? Ojou-sama doesn't have the energy to hold all of us here and heal at the same time!" Lucifer turned back to the black haired man. _**Crack!**_ Asmodeus looked down at her feet and gasped as she saw golden cracks make their way up her body.

"Onee-sama!" she yelled with tears running down her face.

"It's your own fault." Lucifer said, refusing to face her.

"Ojou-sama!" she cried. _**Cr-crack!**_ "OJOU-SAMA!" she screamed as she shattered into golden dust.

"That was a bit harsh. Don't you think?" the young man said quietly.

"No, that wasn't harsh enough." Lucifer stated as if it were obvious. The man looked surprised but nodded and turned.

"Come. I will prepare a room for her immediately." he said as he started to walk. Lucifer quickly followed. "By the way, my name is Sebastian." he said without facing her. She nodded, not really paying attention. He turned to the left and went up the remaining stairs. He paused at the top to wait for Lucifer but she was right behind him. He walked again and approached a door in the middle of the hallway. He opened the door. "She may stay here." he said letting Lucifer into the room. Lucifer walked into the room and to the right. She sat down her master on the bed. Sebastian followed her.

"Ojou-sama..." Lucifer said softly, holding her hand. Sebastian put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. She looked up, surprised.

"It'll be fine." he said softly. Lucifer gasped and stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My sisters! They're still out there!" she said in a panicky voice. "They will be coming here soon! What if they break stuff? What if-!" she paused and fell to the ground, covering her head with her hands. "Ojou-sama...will be very...very angry." she sighed.

"They're coming now." Sebastian said looking towards the door.

"Oh! I have to go get them!" she paused and pointed to Sebastian. "If any more harm comes to her, I'll remove your reason for being a man!" she said and rushed out the door, leaving Sebastian with a shocked expression. She jumped over the railing and landed on the ground with a gentle thud. She ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough, they were there. Well four of them anyways. They were bloody from the battle. "Come on." Lucifer said as she flew up to the second floor.

"Onee-sama?" the brunette asked as she followed her.

"Yes, Mammon?" Lucifer answered. Mammon landed quietly on the second floor.

"Where is she?" she asked quietly.

"Up here." she said walking through the door. The rest of her sisters followed her into the room and gasped when they saw Sebastian.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the one with pale white hair asked angrily.

"He was guarding her while I went to get you guys." Lucifer said as she walked back over to her master. She motioned towards Sebastian. "This is Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian." Belphegor said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Sebastian said bowing slightly. "But I must now be on my way. I will come by again before dinner." he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I think this is going quite well." Belphegor said.

"What? How can you think is going well? We-" the pale-haired one yelled.

"Actually, Satan, Belphegor is right." Lucifer interrupted. "This is going very well. We have a roof over our heads. Ojou-sama is still alive. It looks like she will heal. And on top of all that it seems as if they are going to feed us." Lucifer looked at her master and kneeled beside her.

"Well, I suppose it's going _okay_." Satan said, her voice still etched with anger.

Sebastian sighed as he closed the door. _Botchan* is not going to be happy about this._ He listened and heard that someone was talking. It sounded like the whom had greeted him. Then the white haired one started yelling. He sighed again. _He definitely won't be happy._ He thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his own master's study. He took a deep breath as he reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." a young boy's voice called from inside. Sebastian took another deep breath and walked in. The young boy looked up from the paper he was reading. "Ah, Sebastian. I'm hungry. Go make me something sweet. Like pudding." Sebastian blinked and nodded. The boy returned to his paper. Sebastian stared at him, wondering how to best phrase what he had to say. The boy looked back up at him. "What is it?" he said with irritation edging his words. Sebastian smiled.

"We have...guests." he said slowly, hoping to not upset his young master.

"We have...what?" the boy asked as he put down his paper.

"Guests." Sebastian repeated. The boys eye twitched in annoyance. "Botchan?" Sebastian called out.

"Alright." the boy rubbed his temple. "When are they leaving." Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I am not sure but I am assuming that they will leave when their master is healed." he said.

"Their master? What is wrong with their master? And why is their master their master?" the boy asked.

"They were attacked and their master was somehow injured. I didn't ask how or why they were attacked. As for why their master is their master..." he paused. "I am not sure but it is quite possible that they have a contract similar to our own."

"Wait! They are demons?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. Their master smells faintly of demon but it doesn't seem to be from her, herself. As for the others...they have a very confusing scent." he paused. "Shall I ask their master about it when she wakes up?"

"Yes. I think that would be a good idea." The boy said looking back at the paper.

"If their master wakes up on time, would you like to have dinner with her?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. That would be great." Sebastian nodded and bowed as he left. _Well, that went better than expected._ He thought to himself as he made his way, smiling, to the kitchen.

_Japanese I used in this story:_

_**Ojou-sama**: jou is something similar to woman. The O is respectful and sama is a respectful honorific, making "Ojou-sama" the English equivalent of "Mi'Lady". Or something like that._

_**Belphegor**: Belphegor isn't Japanese, I simply can't remember if this is actually how you spell her name._

_**Hai**: Hai is pretty much "yes"._

_**Onee-sama**: Again the O and sama are respectful. Onee-sama is a very respectful way of reffering to one's "elder sister"._

_**Neko**: Neko is Japanese for cat._

_**Mimi**: In this case Mimi means ears._

_**Botchan**: Botchan means "Young master"_

_**Hahaha! I told you there would be OOC. But anyways, the master will wake up next chapter. Mostly because I have to decide on her personality. I will start working on the next chapter immediately, but please feel free to guess about her personality or the pairing or anything else for that matter. Well, R&R!**_


End file.
